The present invention relates generally to automobile products and more particularly to a system for attaching a liner to a wheel using a spring clip.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that individuals having wheels often wish to place ornamental features over their wheels. These ornamental features are in the form of a wheel liner or wheel trim system. In the long past, wheel liners were attached underneath the lugs of wheels. Unfortunately, for access purposes and for safety purposes, individuals now wish to be able to attach the wheel liner to the wheel without removing the lug nuts.
Additionally, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that rear wheels on larger vehicles such as trucks often have an exposed hub. These hubs perform many features including access for greasing as well as holding the wheel attachment assembly to an axle. As a result, many individuals have attempted to provide something to cover the wheel. However, for maintenance and inspection purposes, whatever system is used to cover the hub must be easily removed
What is needed, then, is a system for attaching a wheel liner to a wheel This needed system must be capable of releasibly attaching a wheel liner to a wheel. This system must allow a hub cover to be releasibly attached to a hub by easy inspection. This system is presently lacking in the prior art.